Beautiful Soul
by Safi Kittykat
Summary: Who WAS this hit song written for?


**_Beautiful Soul  
__By: Safi Kittykat_**

**Disclaimer:** Hannah Montana (c) Disney Channel. Lyrics to "Beautiful Soul" (c) Jesse McCartney  
**Reviews:** Welcomed very much; constructive criticism appreciated just as much!  
**A/N:** This will probably be a (really, really short) one-shot; unless reviewers tell me otherwise. Sorry about that, I just didn't really want commitment right now. (But if you all want more, I do anything to please the reader!) I actually wrote most of this in less than an hour!

Oh, and this is my first HM fic (with the exception of "The Bridesmaid" chapters 2 and up that I wrote under the profile OrChDoRk94, long story), so I understand if you all hate it.

_

* * *

_

_I don't want another pretty face  
__I don't want just anyone to hold  
__I don't want my love to go to waste  
__I want you and your beautiful soul  
__You're the one I want to chase  
__You're the one I want to hold  
__I won't let another minute go to waste  
__I want you and your beautiful soul_

Everyone knew the lyrics by heart now. After all, it was number one on the charts for quite some time. No one knew who Jesse's hit song was written for, except Hannah Montana.

ooHMoo

"I really liked that song you wrote, Jesse," she said, referring to his _Beautiful Soul_ song.

"Thanks," he replied. "I wrote it for a very special girl."

"Who?" she inquired.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he said, grinning. He opened the door, stepped out of the limo, then reached back to help her out as well. She took his hand and got out of the limo and stood next to him. She stared deep into his eyes. He held her gaze for as long as possible. A camera light flashed in their faces, bringing them back to reality.

"Hannah!" called a voice from the crowd. "Have you and Jesse kissed yet?"

"Jesse!" called another voice. "Is it true you two are going to the _Bridge to Terebithia_ movie premiere together?"

"We should get inside quick," said Jesse to the blonde girl sill holding his hand. The two pushed through the crowd of people and cameras.

"That was crazy," said Hannah as they walked inside the building.

"Yeah, I know," he said. They found an empty table and sat down together and waited for someone to bring them water.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Hannah asked him, talking about the cameras in their faces.

"Well, sometimes it gets hard," he said. "But I wouldn't trade it in for anything."

"That's good," she said. "You write such good music."

"Thanks," he replied. There was a few seconds of silence. "So what's going on with you and Jake Ryan?"

"We're just really good friends," she said. She secretly wished that there was more to their relationship than just friends. Jesse smiled a little bit, but not enough for her to notice.

"Good," he said. She gave him a confused look, so he continued. "Look, Hannah. I know we're like, five years apart, but we've been hanging out a lot the past few weeks. And I realized that I really like you."

_Oh my God,_ thought Hannah. _Is Jesse McCartney asking ME out? Am I old enough to date someone almost nineteen?_

"Wow," she said. "Jesse. I never thought..."

"Hannah, please don't just shrug me off because I'm so much older than you. I'm not a bad guy, you know that."

"No, I know that!" she said, still trying to decide how to handle the situation. "But do you really think we could go out?"

"Well," he said slowly. "I was hoping maybe we could do more than that."

_Is he asking me to do it with him? I'm only fourteen! I'm not old enough!_ she thought. _Am I?_

"What do you mean?" she asked, cautiously.

"Not like that," he said, as if he had read her thoughts. "I want to be your friend, the one you can talk to and share things with. I want to be the guy who you can trust with all your secrets; the guy who can hold your hand when you're all alone and can touch your heart from miles away. I know this all sounds a bit lame, but seriously Hannah. I want us to be together. Together like really good friends. Good friends who get goodnight kisses from each other."

Hannah was starting to get the idea. He didn't want her body, he wanted her.

"I've liked you for a really long time," he said. "It will be two and a half years coming up soon."

"You remember when you first started liking me?" she asked.

"It was your first big appearance that year, around July of 2004. Your voice was amazing and your lyrics spoke to me somehow," he said. "Ever since then, I've been trying to get your attention, but haven't succeeded."

"What do you mean?" she asked. He hadn't said anything to her for quite some time, with the exception of a "hello" at a concert or premiere or something and the past few weeks that they had hung out. He took a deep breath and was ready to confess.

"You know that song you said you liked back in the limo?" he asked.

"Beautiful Soul?"

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I wrote it for a very special girl back in '04."

"You told me that already," she said, wondering what he was talking about.

"I wrote it for you."

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for the Jesse McCartney stuff. I, personally, am a big JM fan though. And by the way, YES, I do realize the age difference between Miley and Jesse is like five years and seven months... but I'm gonna pretend it doesn't matter. 

HEY READER! If you really, really liked this and would like more, let me know by pushing that little blue-ish button down to the left there and tell me! If you hated it, please tell me that too! I LOVE getting reviews! And I know that not many people will read this because the Hannah Montana fandom is so big, short stories get lost so easily. So if you read this at all, please let me know! Thanks again!


End file.
